deviousmaidsfandomcom-20200222-history
Ernesto Falta
}} Ernesto Falta is one of the main characters of Devious Maids. He is Rosie's first husband. He was thought to be murdered by a drug cartel in Mexico, however, it is revealed five years later that he is alive. Biography 'Early Life' Rosie was born and raised in the city of Guadalajara, Mexico. She eventually met Ernesto Falta, a man she wed to, and had a son, Miguel. Ernesto is soon thought to be murdered by a drug cartel, leaving Rosie as a single mother. However, he is still alive and in hiding. 'Season 1' After moving to the United States, Rosie starts having an affair with Spence Westmore. When he won't stand up for her after being harassed by Adrian Powell, Rosie tells her lover that Ernesto would have stood up for her because she was his, but then she remembers that she is not his, Peri is. 'Season 2' }} Rosie has finally decided to get married again, and it is to the lover she has had for over a year - Spence Westmore. Moments before the wedding, Rosie starts to have doubts about marrying Spence. She worries that he won't be as good as Ernesto was; he just wastes money whereas Ernesto knew to save it. Marisol, Carmen, and Zoila tell Rosie not to compare her first husband to her second and that things will be just fine with Spence. However, what Rosie does not know is that in Juarez, Mexico, three federals find a "safe house" that had a drug cartel. One of the federal's says that it looks like the safe house wasn't too safe. Another federal asks if this means the war is starting up again. "God help us," the first federal replies. A third federal enters the room, saying "You're not going to believe who is tied up in the back. Ernesto Falta." One of the other federals say that that can't be true because the cartel killed him five years ago. The third federal says that that is what they thought, but they were wrong because he is in fact alive. The other two federals follow the third federal to see for themselves. 'Season 3' }} Four months have passed since Ernesto has turned up alive, and during this time, his wife, Rosie, has remarried, and begun adjusting to life with a new husband. Appearing to have gotten his life back together in Mexico, Ernesto has obtained a passport, and has gotten on a bus to the United States. Upon reaching the boarder, an immigration officer makes his way onto the bus, and checks people's passports. Once making his way to Ernesto, he takes the passport to confirm that he is allowed into the country, and also asks why he is going to the United States. Ernesto reveals that he is there to see his wife, and when being handed back his passport, Ernesto looks down at a photograph he has of her, back from when they were happily together. After reading a newspaper article about Rosie waking from her coma, Ernesto finds himself at the Doheny Medical Center, questioning Nurse Jerry about the whereabouts of his wife. Jerry, unable to share such personal information, is forced to turn him away. He ends up calling Spence, alerting him of Ernesto's visit, who at first believes this to be some type of sick joke being played, but eventually comes to realize that his wife's supposedly deceased husband is in fact alive. Spence calls a meeting with Ernesto, where they each clear everything up, but things begin to take a turn for the worse when Spence suggests Ernesto not reveal himself to Rosie just yet, stating that the shock of such a revelation could be too much to the point of sending her back into a coma. Ernesto doesn't buy this though, believing that Spence is simply worried about losing her, which he is. Spence ends up leaving, but Ernesto spends the day following him, eventually finding himself at Zoila and Javier's wedding. As the ceremony takes place, Ernesto enters Genevieve's mansion, where it all takes place, and the wedding is interrupted when both Spence and Rosie see him, and Rosie ends up fainting. The wedding is put on hold, and as Spence tends to Rosie, Marisol, Carmen, and Zoila each get to meet Ernesto. Rosie, meanwhile, comes to learn that Spence knew Ernesto was alive, and was keeping it a secret from her. This infuriates her, causing her to lash out about how a person can keep secrets like that from someone they love... which is also why Zoila's marriage to Javier does not go through. Trivia *Of the main characters, Ernesto has only formally met Marisol, Rosie, Carmen, Zoila, and Spence. **However, Genevieve attends the wedding he crashes in "The Awful Truth". Gallery This is a gallery of photographic stills released to promote the character. Promo 302 05.png Promo 302 06.png Promo 303 03.png Promo 303 04.png Promo 303 13.png Category:Main Characters Category:Season 3 Characters